Gone With The Wind
by LonelyWalker
Summary: I think I should sleep more. This is... something. Almost nothing. You need to read it to understand what I mean. It's nothing about everyone. Read it, maybe you see what I mean..


Disclaimer: Not mine, no money.

Notes: This is not made to make sense, so don't expect to understand anything. BUT if you somehow DO understand something of it, don't expect that I meant it that way. This is just... rambling.

GONE WITH THE WIND

by: _LonelyWalker_

It seemed like normal late autumn day in one completely normal school in Odaiba. The sun was bright, but not so warm anymore and a wind blew leaves around the school yard. The few stupid kids who thought that smoking was cool and the lung cancer just a myth, stood behind the specific corners that the teachers couldn't see from their windows holding cigarettes in their hands and whistling to the over perfumed girls who swayed their hips while they were walking around in miniskirts and high heeled shoes.

Of course, these poor kids weren't the only ones outside. Six or seven guys were kicking a ball around the soccer field and under the basketball basket on the school wall the school's basketball team was playing cards while they waited for their coach to arrive. Around these athletic boys was girls who glared each other with daggers and flashed their dazzling white smiles to those poor guys. On the tennis court the sun reflected from the red hair making it flame like in fire when a girl in white miniskirt tried to teach a new kid how to play. Unfortunately the kid couldn't rip his eyes of her breasts.

All the girls weren't swarming around guys like a mass of hungry bees around honey. At least, not yet. Because the athletes were all on their own playgrounds, the main schoolyard would've been empty without those few groups of boys and girls who were talking excitedly about clothes, make-ups, movies, bands and idols. The main topic was the teen band of the school, called 'the Teenage Wolves'. The angst rock band conquered Europe last summer and hit the definite nerve in there, just like in everywhere else. They were in the cover of every magazine from Japan to northern lands. Everybody idolised the singer in the band. He was tall with blonde hair, icy blue eyes and hot temper, but oh, so heartbreaking voice. These people were ready to attack in the minute some of the members of the band would show their faces.

Exactly half past seven a brown haired team captain of the school's soccer team raised his head to look at the clock on the grey school wall. He nodded to himself and jogged to the fence and grabbed his schoolbag before walking towards the school entrance. Just when he had passed the waiting people groups one of the school doors flung open and the blonde dream stepped out to the sun that made his hair too bright to look at. Nodding to each other the two boys highfived and continued walking to their own directions without saying anything. Everybody knew they couldn't speak to each other without it leading into a fight that would send them both to the school nurse. The brunette stepped in to the labyrinth of corridors, stairways and classes.

There were people everywhere. Some doors were open to classes where were students talking nervously to teachers. The lockers were crowded too. It was difficult to get to your own locker. The soccer player didn't even try. A group of big guys was bullying a short, red haired nerd who was clutching his back bag tightly against his stomach. The nerd wasn't stupid. He took quickly advantage of the situation and escaped to the brunette's side. The bullies backed off; nobody wanted to fight with the team captain.

The two boys didn't speak much when they walked along the corridor. The nerd got a noogie before he escaped to the nerd's paradise; the computer class. The school bag was dropped to the floor when the red head sat down in front of his private computer. He pushed a disk to the disk drive and let his fingers fly on the keyboard. The printer went on. Couple of minutes later a purple haired girl with glasses on her nose and a pencil behind her right ear came in and took the papers from the printer nodding her thanks.

She walked back to the corridor passing smiling teachers and students with different expression. She was well known as the main editor of the school paper. A pink haired cheerleader ran to her hugged her speaking excitedly almost too fast for anyone to understand. The purple haired editor nodded giving a notebook to her. The cheerleader jumped to the air out of excitement and ran off leaving the editor-girl shaking her head after her.

The pink haired girl made her way to the gymnasium. The whole cheerleader team was there waiting for her. The forty-five minutes went by almost too fast as they trained their moves up to perfection. The noisy girl team made its way to the dressing room after the class bubbling happily. Few minutes later the only ones left in the room were the pink haired girl and a younger brunette. They gathered their books and left chatting cheerily until the brunette saw a tall, blonde athlete with a white fisherman's hat. She waved her hand to her friend and ran to the boy who kissed her immediately she reached him.

They spoke quietly to each other, smiling and teasing, holding hands. He seemed embarrassed about something, but she laughed it of and pushed a school book to his hand at the moment the bell rang. They kissed quickly and separated to different classes.

He rushed in to the full class dodging the flying paper planes and squeezed paper notes. The teacher came to the class just as he had managed to drop into sitting position on his place. Fifteen minutes later a boy with reddish brown hair ran in going on and on how sorry he was for being late. With a irritated smirk the blonde squeezed the paper in front of him into a ball and threw it to the brunette's head. The boy gave him the finger and went to his place, staring out of the window the whole time that was left of the class.

An hour later he was jogging around the soccer field. A blue haired boy ran on his side, though they both knew exactly which one of them was faster. The gym teacher was a sadist, so neither of them wanted to waste their strength in anunimportant running competition.

At the next period the bluenette found himself from the chemistry-class. After whole hour working he gave the sampler of his work to the assistant teacher, who was an older student from the school. A blue haired guy like him, only with glasses and a serious expression. Normally he would've stayed and talked to the man but today the hunger chased him to the lunch brake. The man stayed in the class and was writing down something when a red haired girl came in still in her tennis clothes. He smiled and listened what she had to say. She spoke for a long time and when she stopped to breathe the young man gave her a small paper bag. Blushing she excused herself and ran of ending up bumping into a very short boy in the hall.

Her bag fell to the floor and opened sending her things all over the corridor. Apologising at least fourteen times the boy helped her gathering her books and things. The poor boy didn't get an answer. He was left to look after the fiery girl with a puzzled expression. Then, couple of seconds later, he shrugged and continued walking to the principal's office.

The school bell rang and the schoolyard was left empty as all the students hurried to their classes. If somebody would've fifteen minutes later looked out of the yard side window, they would've witnessed a strange scene. Twelve people stood in a perfect circle in the middle of the yard. The oldest of them seemed eighteen by his looks, but the looks on their faces they seemed much, much older. The blonde in a long black leather jacket nodded seriously. Wind played with the leaves blowing them around the paved area and a swing let a screeching sound. The schoolyard was empty.

When the police arrived five minutes later they couldn't find their targets from anywhere. The weirdest thing was that all the information of those twelve kids had disappeared. Everybody remembered them, everybody had been talking to them, but there was no files of them; nor did the computer know anything about them. It was like those twelve: Ishida, Takaishi, both Yagamis, Motomiya, Ichijouji, Takenouchi, Tachikawa, Izumi, Inoue, Kido and Hida, had disappeared into thin air. No one saw a slim figure on the roof top.

That someone stretched his body and looked at the scene one last time with the eyes bluer than the sky. Sun light reflected from his golden hair as he ran his pale fingers through it. Far away, under him a young police officer raised his eyes to look up. He sighed and dumped his cigaret to the ground. It was time to leave. There was no chance that any of those twelve would still be in the school ground.

--------

Nervous giggle Review, people... I know it's pretty nothing, but... it could still be something. I like it.


End file.
